villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)
' Lumpy' is a character from the cartoon series Happy Tree Friends. Lumpy is usually portayed as a hero, and an imbecile but is quite friendly, but there are a few episodes where he had a villainous role. While he normally kills because of his bumbling stupidity, he may occasionally harm others for his own gain. While he often survives episodes as his normal self, he suffers karmic deaths in all his villainous roles. Villainous Acts *The most famous example is in "We're Scrooged", where his greed gets the better of him and considers selling Toothy's organs for money. He has a momentary glimpse of conscience where he grabs Toothy, who almost fell into a box of razor-sharp deadly dentures. But he was so consumed by the desire of money that, after a few moments of hesitation, he let Toothy plunge to his doom. He himself was the victim of his extreme greed as he tried to sell his eyeball for money but the end result was that he karmically perished when a bookcase fell on him and the only one who was there was the blind beggar that he stole from at the beginning of the episode. *He has an antagonistic role in "Every Litter Bit Hurts", where he is shown working as a garbage man. However, he is seen dumping his garbage into a lake, angering Giggles and making her hire volunteers to help clean up the mess. Lumpy also throws a stick of dynamite into the lake to catch fish, as well as cutting down an entire tree just to make one toothpick. He kills several volunteers in the process, and is eventually killed when the pointed stump of the tree he chopped sliced him in half. *In "Dunce Upon a Time", he is portrayed as a giant and captures several characters he planned to eat. He kills Handy, Toothy, Mime, Sniffles, and Cuddles, though is finally defeated by Giggles. *In "Don't Yank My Chain", he mistakingly arrests Handy and the Mole instead of Lifty and Shifty, who stole their car and tricked Lumpy into arresting them. *A Halloween episode "All In Vein" depicts him as a vampire who hypnotizes his victims before sucking their blood. After killing Giggles, he goes after the Mole only to end up in an ambulance. He gorges on blood bags and becomes so fat he could barely move, causing him to be boiled by the sun. *He was responsible for everyone's death in the TV episode "''Wingin' It." ''He used a lot of machines that sent out signals in a plane. After Sniffles (the pilot) gets crushed and sliced by a rolling food tray, he was scared and he took all the parachutes with him, leaving the others to get sucked out of the plane. But none of the parachutes were over his shoulders, so whenever he opened one, it just flew off his arm. His ultimate death was getting crushed by a filing cabinet; one of the many items he had in the plane. File:Vampiremoose.jpg|Lumpy as a vampire Category:Greedy Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Jerks Category:Mass Murderer Category:Animal Villains Category:Mature Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Revived Villains Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Mascots Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Giant Category:Vampires Category:Hypnotists Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedic Villains Category:Happy Tree Friends villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Deer/Moose/Elk Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Monsters Category:Artiodactyls